Douglas is back
by fernandiups
Summary: What happened after Douglas escaped! Continuation of Bionic Showdown
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, i just wanted to make the continuation of the Bionic Showdown

hope you like it!

Flash back:

Douglas lab fell down with Marcus inside, Douglas escaped

End of flashback

No ones POV

Bree: so Mr Davenport, Douglas is your brother?

Davenport: Yes, I thought he was dead.

Adam: well, hi obviously isn't

Chase: what if he comes back for us?

Davenport: we will be prepared.

Leo: well well this was a very long day, so lets go to sleep, goodnight!

Bree's POV

I am so tired, thanks god the day is over and I can go to sleep.

3 HOURS LATER

(there is a crash sounding the lab)

(Bree wakes up)

What was that?

Wait what? I felt someone grabbed me and then I blacked out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chase POV.

I woke up, and I noticed something was wrong.

Where is Bree?

well maybe she is upstairs eating breakfast. I went upstairs and she wasn't there, only Tasha was in the kitchen.

Tasha have you seen Bree?

No, isn't she asleep -Tasha

No

That is weird -Tasha

DONALD tasha screamed

Mr Davenport came quickly, what happened darling?

Chase is telling me that Bree is not in her capsule and he can't find her.

OH NO! -Davenport

What is happening- I asked

Go wake up Adam an Leo, hurry!

Leo's POV

I was dreaming of Jeanelle, she was swimming and then she was drowning, I was a lifeguard, so I went and saved her I was going to give her mouth to mouth, LEOO, what?

Then I woke up! What Chase? I was having the best dream of my life.

Bree disappeared!

WHAT?

yes, when I woke up she wasn't in her capsule and we think it was Douglas...


	3. Chapter 3 Don't you dare

Adam's POV

Adam wake up, I heard Mr Davenport

There were Leo, Chase and Mr Davenport checking the security cameras.

What is happening?

Bree is missing, Leo said.

wait what? when? why?

Adam be quiet -said Chase

Eddie show us the security recordings, the video was opening and then the signal was interrupted, there was Douglas.

Hey little losers, I told I will get you back, maybe I can't get all at a time, but maybe one by one will be easier and it may be fun.

Right now I have Bree look: (he moves a little and shows bree, unconcious in the floor)

Bree, we all screamed.

If you want to see her again, come and do what I say or else she gets it!

You never hurt her, Davenport said

Wanna bet? - Douglas

you know what, Donald you were right I don't need them, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with them.

Don't you dare touch her, Chase said

Yeahh! I said

Every hour I will torture her, so you decide the time is running!

TIC TOC TIC TOC...

OMG what are we gonna do?

we can't let her there! We don't know what horrible things he can do to her. - Leo

Guys she is strong, but we have to think of a plan now! Mr Davenport said

I just hope Bree is okay!


	4. Chapter 4 I need help

Bree's POV

I feel so dizzy, my head hurts a lot,

wait, where Am I?

why can't I move? why am I tied?

Underlined: DOUGLAS

OHH good you are awake!

Douglas?

yes princess! goo to see you again!

what do you want from me?

o nothing nothing, just my revenge!

you are never getting way with this!

that is what you think princess, let see, you are there tied, I am here free.

You are not feeling well, I am healthier than ever, I have a lot of chances.

You know what? My family is going to save me!

you family your family, is so scared of me!

no they aren't

yes they are!

NOOOO, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS AFRAID.

shut it girl, or else

or else what?

(Douglas came towards me, and he kicked me so hard)

I think my rib is broken

please help mee!


	5. Chapter 5 The PLAN

Chase POV

I hope Bree is okay, maybe Douglas wont hurt her right? or maybe he will!

Bree is strong and she is fast, she can escape, but what if she can't?

We really have to help her. She is my only sister I can't let her get hurt.

Hang on Bree, we will rescue you!

Davenport POV

Come on Donald, you are better than your brother, you can save Bree, but how how?

I have to create a plan, and fast.

think

think.

Adam POV

how can we save bree?

.

.

.

oh I know

GUYS I HAVE A PLAN

Adam not right now-Leo

hey this will really work-Adam

If this have something to do with food, it will not work Adam- Chase

Listen to me-Adam

okay go on- Chase

well. Douglas said that he wanted us, so maybe we can make him think that we are going to surrender, and that is how we will get in.

Adam -Chase

Chase wait I haven't finish, Leo will enter with us, without Douglas knowing he is there, so when he wants to capture us, Leo will go for Bree and hen we can escape!

I can't believe that was your idea! -Leo

Okay let's do this-Chase

no no no, I will not let you go and risk your lives-Mr. Davenport

But this may be our only chance-chase

I don't know-Mr Davenport

Please, we have to help Bree-Adam

Okay, but i will be giving you orders from here-Dvenport

hurry up! we are getting out of time!


	6. Chapter 6

Leo's POV

I am a tini tiny bit scared, but we have to save Bree, okay guys are you ready?

Yes! -Chase and Adam

Chase tracked Bree's location, and now we are outside of a factory, Lets enter.

As we were entering, we noticed that the hallways were so weird, they looked all made of metal and it was too cold, then I heard someone screaming... It was Bree.

Bree hang on

We entered a room and what we saw, scared the hell out of us.

There was douglas and Bree was on the floor crying in pain, desperately asking for help,

Hello losers, are you here to save Bree?

I heard a voice behind us, it was Marcus...

Chase POV

Hello losers, are you here to save Bree?

This can't be, oh no it is, Marcus,

but he got crashed in the other lab...

what?

Without noticing, three men appeared and tied us, we couldn't get out of their grasp.

They threw us in a cage, and we were there trapped.

Douglas POV

I was kickinG Bree and then I heard Leo's voice, I turned around and there was he, with Chase and Adam, but they didn't notice that Marcus was behind them.

This is going to be fun hahahaha

Oh you Lab rats, thought you were going to defeat me? haha, noo!

You came early, you are exactly on time for the show. Bree will pay!

Adam POV

Oh no don't you dare!

Douglas dragged Bree and then he punched her, she was crying uncontrollably, I can be here, just watching, I have to do something!

Chase POV

Douglas was punching Bree, nobody hurts my sister. He is going to regret it!

I have to thing of a way of getting untied, but wait I don't have my bionics, they have been deactebated,

Bree was crying and then she just collapsed to the floor!

Two men appeared and put her on a bed with cables and it was so weird, they tied her and connect some stuff to her head!

What are they doing to her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating soon, I was really busy with school, but now I am back!**

****Davenport POV

Chase, Adam, Leo, can you hear me?

guys?

Oh no the connection is lost, Eddie connect with Chase's chip and show me what he is watching.

Eddie: done!

It seems like they are in a cage, uh wait, is that Bree?

She is connected to a machine, what is happening, Douglas I am going to hurt youu! nobody touches my kids!

**I am really sorry that it is so short,but I have to go, I swear that I am going to update before tomorrow...**

**Next chapter will be amazing!**

**please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

No one Pov

Mr Davenport was outside Douglas lab, he was ready to enter, he was able to track the guys with a GPS he has installed in Chase's neck, at first he was a little worried of the GPS, but now he was glad he installed it.

He was entering he was in a big hallway, but then he felt pain in his back and he passed out.

Mr Davenport was being dragged by Marcus and thrown into the cage where Adam, Chase and Leo were.

Mr Davenport they all screamed.

Are you okay ?-Adam

yes, just a little dizzy, but where am i?

In a cage DUH!-Adam

The last thing I remember is that I was in a big hallway and then everything went black.

( Mr Davenport turned around and he saw Bree connected to a machine).

OH NO!-Davenport

Mr Davenport what is that machine? -Chase

It is a ..,.I don't know how it is called-Dvenport

But what does it do?-Leo

It is going to disappear Bree's bionics!-Davenport

What do you mean by disappear? -Chase

It will erase them!-Davenport

And if that happens would yo be able to install her another chip or something?-Leo

yes, but that is not the thing that is worrying me-Davenport

Then what is it?-Adam

She needs her bionics, her body is used to them, she can't live without them, they are like oxygen, you can only be without them for 72 hours so we have to get out-Davenport

So Adam, Bree and Chase need their bionics to survive?- Leo

yes-Davenport

and how can we be here in this cage and we don't have our bionics?-Adam

Your bionics are neutralized but not erased! -Davenport

and why does Douglas wants to erase Bree's bionics?- Leo

Good question, Douglas says while entering the room, I told you I wanted revenge and what better revenge than to make you suffer by seeing your only daughter dying slowly and painfully!

You are a monster-Leo

wait, what do you mean by painfully?-Davenport

I know that you may save her by installing her another chip, but that will never happen, because I will make her suffer so much that she will not want to live...


	9. Chapter 9

Tasha/ **Eddie**

(arriving at her house)

Guys, I am home! I came back from Canadaa!

Guys?

Eddie, where is everybody?

**Tasha thanks God you are back, Mr Davenport and everyone were captured by Douglas! -Eddie**

Okay okay, wait.

First, are you happy that I am here? what? you hate me. Second they were captured? why? and third who the heck is Douglas?

**It is a long story I will tell you later-Eddie**

NO NO NO! you are going to tell em now, that is how I can help.

**well, Douglas is Donald's brother-Eddie**

wait what? wasn't he dead?

**you knew about him? -Eddie**

Yes, Donald told me something, but I didn't really knew exactly what happened. And why does he captured them?

**Douglas is Adam, Bree and Chase's real father!-Eddie**D

WHAT? okay I am not understanding, wasn't Donald the one who created them?

**Not exactly, he stole them form Douglas, because he was going to use them as things and not as humans, BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT HERE, Now Douglas wants them back.**

why?

**I don't know, they leaved the house like 6 hours ago, and I haven't heard nothing of them.**

But aren't you a computer? you are supposed to track them and hear what they hear?

**I tried, but there is something that is interrupting the signal.**

Where do they went?

**To Douglas lab.**

Where is it?

**72 Ferras street!**

I gotta go!

**Wait**

what?

**I wanna go!**

How?

**There is a watch in the lab I can be in!, now go for it and let's go!**

_**What do you think? Is Tasha going to be able to save them? I will try to make the chapters longer, sorry you have to wait.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chase POV**

**Was it the end for the lab rats? where they going to give up? will they let Bree die?**

**Flashback**

_And why does Douglas wants to erase Bree's bionics?- Leo_

_Good question, Douglas says while entering the room, I told you I wanted revenge and what better revenge than to make you suffer by seeing your only daughter dying slowly and painfully!_

_You are a monster-Leo_

_wait, what do you mean by painfully?-Davenport_

_I know that you may save her by installing her another chip, but that will never happen, because I will make her suffer so much that she will not want to live..._

**End of Flashback**

Mr. Davenport, Adam and Leo were asleep, how can they sleep? although I don't blame there they were it has been three hours, three hours since Bree is asleep connected to that machine, three hours of desperation trying to figure out what to do! we cannot let Bree die, and we don't want to see her suffering. Maybe I should rest for a while, maybe an idea will get to my mind if I rest a little. Just when I was closing my eyes. Chase? It was Bree she is awake, Mr Davenport, Adam, Leo wake up!

what happened? where am I?-Bree

Bree calm down, everything is going to be okay, Mr. Davenport said

But what is this place? why am I connected to a machine? what is happening? Bree said almost crying.

We are in Douglas lab, but we have to get out of here! Leo said

how? Bree said

Now that you are awake we can make a plan, and everything will be okay, first tell me what do you remember. I said

I remember being on... wait I don't know if that really happened, I don't know what is true and what isn't. Everything seems so fake, my memories are gone, well not exactly gone, but I barely remember you and some other stuff. Bree said, now I can see tears on he face and I hate seeing my sister cry. Douglas is going to pay for this.

Bree Bree relax, try to sleep I know it may sound weird, but you have to rest so you can remember. trust me. Mr Davenport said.

Bree went back to where she was and fell asleep, so quickly though.

Mr Davenport what are we going to do? I asked

I don't know but we will figure it out, now try to rest, Douglas will not be back until tomorrow!

_** Will they be able to escape, where is Tasha, what happened to her? wasn't she supposed to be saving them! muahaha cliffhanger! you will have to wait!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Tasha's plan

_**Sorry for not updating soon, I was too busy, because of school, but now I am back! I will try to update every week.**_

_**Thanks for your reviews and all your follows!**_

_**-fernandiups**_

Tasha's Pov

Eddie let's think…

We need to save them, but if we enter there, they are going to notice and we will not be able to save them.

Wait…

**Don't you have like an app were we can be invisible?**

An invisibility app, are you crazy? -Eddie

**yes you have**

No i don't , are you crazy woman? -Eddie

**No Eddie, it is real, Donald told me that you have apps that you have never used, because you did not knew the exist.**

Really? how? I am a computer i am supposed to know everything! -Eddie

**Not everything if Donald installed you a software block.**

**Now try to use that app!**

Okay I'll try_Eddie

BLOCKED BLOCKED

BLOCKED

ENTER PASSWORD…

Oh no we need a password_Eddie

**I** **know it, it is DABCTLE**

(Eddie entered the password and it worked)

How did you know that? -Eddie

**Because Donald once told me that if there was an emergency, I will need to remember the initials of everyone in the house**

And how did you know the order? -Eddie

**Because it is from the order we arrived to that house!**

**D donald**

**A adam**

**B bree**

**C hase**

**T tasha**

**L leo**

**E eddie**

Hey but I was in the house first than Adam Bree and Chase and you! -Eddie

**I know, but because you are a commuter, there is priority to humans haha!**

Well, let's not loose our attention, the point here is that we need to rescue them!

Now that we can be invisible, we can enter so let's go!

_**will Tasha be strong enough to save them? let's wait! muahaha**_


	12. Chapter 12

Flashback

Bree Bree relax, try to sleep I know it may sound weird, but you have to rest so you can remember. trust me. Mr Davenport said.

Bree went back to where she was and fell asleep, so quickly though.

Mr Davenport what are we going to do? I asked

I don't know but we will figure it out, now try to rest, Douglas will not be back until tomorrow!

End of flashback

Chase's POV

I was almost asleep, thinking on a plan to get out of here, when BOOM! there was a really disturbing noise.

What was that? I notice that Mr. Davenport, leo and adam were still asleep, so I thought it was a dream or… my bionics are back and I have my super hearing. wait, how? this cage is supposed to deactivate our bionics, but what if it is broken… hmmm I will try to use my telekinesis to try to move the bed where Bree was, WAIT! where is Bree?

Mr Davenport wake up, Bree disappeared, wake up

(Mr davenport woks up and so as adam and leo) What is it Chase? Adam asked.

Bree is not here, she was in that bed, but now it is empty!

Where are we? Leo asked

In douglas lab! I said. Oh no I thought everything was a dream! Leo said. I thought the same! Adam said

Guys I woke up because of a rely loud noise and then Bree disappeared.

There wasn't a loud noise Chase. Mr Davenport said

I think your bionics are back and you heard that even thought it may have been a really low noise.-Davenport

So do you think our bionics are back?-Adam

I am not sure, let's try them-Davenport

(Adam tried to break the cage and it worked, his bionics were back).

I am super strong! yes, my bionics are back!-Adam

Now we are free! let's help Bree-Leo

(We were running and running until we saw a big metal door, it was huge, and when we saw Bree tied to a chair and then I blacked out).

Tasha's POV

Yes now we are in, and we are invisible so I think this would be easy!

I heard a scream and I ran fast I saw Bree tied to a chair, and then Leo, Donald, Adam and Chase passed out…

Why? this is so weird, then Marcus passed by me, I thought he detected that I was there, but since he doesn't have super vision, he couldn't notice my presence (I think I like being invisible).


End file.
